


Possible Outcomes

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), PoeRey, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Violence, War, Weddings, finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: This is a chapter stories of possible outcomes of scenes that may or may not happen in Star Wars Episode IX. They are just things I have thought about and like to know what everyone think? Inspired by the book Star Wars From A Certain Point View. Warning tears will be shred as author herself had a hard time not crying while writing those stories. Please comment your opinions on each chapter I upload.





	1. He's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is wearing Padme's golden dress she wore in The Attack Of The Clones one of my favorite dresses I love Padme's fashion style and taste. I think Kylo would dress Rey up in one of grandmother's dresses like she was a princess/queen. That must be worship like a goddess.

He had her. It had taken years and he finally had her. She was captured and upon his orders sent to the guest room. Much to Hux's disapproval. Demanding she be tortured for information on the Resistance and then be executed in front of the whole galaxy as a example. Kylo didn't care nor wanted her death. He just wanted her by his side as he saw in that beautiful moment between during the Force bond until Skywalker come in and yelled for them to 'stop' and she was gone right before his eyes. Until he saw her arrive to him to the Supremacy in a escape pod. Like a sweet gift he long to hold and love. Now she was here wearing a beautiful golden grown. Seating down near a table on the balcony looking like a goddess.

"You look beautiful!" Kylo said smiling.

"Thank you." Rey said with bitterness in her tone.

"Are you hungry?" Kylo asked hoping to lighten the mood. "I can have food bought up for you and tea. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Rey said after taking a deep breath.

She didn't look at him when she answered him. Rey was looking out towards the view of Naboo and beautiful planet Kylo first took over. Bright blue sky and green plants growing beautifully around a gorgeous city of stone and architect. It was beautiful view and yet Rey felt sad and alone here. She was captured and treated like a guest upon Kylo Ren's orders. All she had to do was get into the central data bank and slice through the First Order's files to release the truth of what was happening in the Unknown Region, but she got caught as Kylo Ren was on the same planet and their bond reveal where she was and here she was all dressed up like doll. Looking like a princess or a queen being treated like a guest.

"It's a beautiful view!" Kylo said seating down on opposite side of the table. "My grandmother is from Naboo and she married my grandfather here."

"Mm!" Rey responded her eyes still on the view.

"Rey please talk to me!" Kylo pleaded. "Please look at me! You haven't eaten or drank anything since you got here. I'm ... I'm worried about you."

He tried to take her hand, but Rey moved it away from him. Her expansion not changing and eyes locked on the city before them. True, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything since her capture a day ago. She was starving and long to fill her belly, but that what made it worse? People here are eating food at their fullness while others suffer with barely any of it in the Unknown Regions. She refuse to eat this food and drink the water while others suffer. Kylo felt hurt by her reaction towards him. Barely talking to him. Not looking at him. Not eating or drinking. She moved away from him. It was tiring him inside that she was refusing all this. This was for her and she was refusing it.

"Rey, please!" Kylo pleaded once more. "Tell me what's wrong? It tiring me apart. You won't eat or drink. You won't talk or look at me. I'm begging you please."

"Begging?" Rey question she turn her head a little. "There are brilliants of people begging. Most of them children in the Unknown Region. Begging everyday for food and water and for their parents, but here no one is begging no child is going to bed hungry or without their parents and you want me to eat the food that is taken away from those poor children."

"Rey I am aware of this and fixing it." Kylo said getting up from his seat. "I saw the data pad you had and saw what was inside? I realize these people in the Unknown Region were suffering. I'm changing that for you." A protocol droid walk in with a tray of food for them. "Please have something to eat and drink. You'll be needing it for us to start a family."

"I have a family and I don't need this." Rey said getting up from her seat and moving away from the balcony into the apartment. "I don't want this life. I'll happily give up my life for those poor people."

"Shall I service your meals inside Supreme Leader?" the protocol droid asked.

"Please." Kylo answered before he chase Rey inside. "Rey, please there's something more to this. I know it. Please tell me." He grab Rey's wrist to stop her. "Your thoughts. Your mind is blocked to me. Please tell me what else is wrong?" He pulled her towards him, trying to get her to look him, holding her shoulders. "Please look at me and tell me what's else is wrong? Rey?"

She looked at him and saw his dark brown eyes. Those eyes. Once kind and belong to someone sweet now they belong to someone else. Someone she didn't love and it bought her to tears to see them. This man before her was once a good man before his fall to dark side and it has taken her years to accept it now that the man she long for was no more. He was dead now and in his place Kylo Ren a monster. She was crying. Why? She was here safe and now her emotions were everywhere. She felt anger, sorrow and sadness. Why? _Please, tell me Rey_ he thought to her. She pushed him away. Collapsing on the couch before her. Her crying louder and her tears flowing and dropping more. Kylo crutch beside her. It was hurting him to see her like this. He wrap his arms around her, but once again she pushed him away. Why?

"Rey please!" Kylo pleaded once more. "Tell me what's wrong? Why won't you let me comfort you?"

"Because you're not the man I love." Rey confess through tears. "The man I love is dead. He died the moment we defeated the guards on the Supremacy years ago. Killed by the monster that is beside me, Kylo Ren."

"Rey, I love you." Kylo said holding back tears. "We can still be together."

"No we can't." Rey answered wiping tears that keeping flowing. "Because I love Ben Solo and he dead. He's gone and his body taken over by Kylo Ren. I don't love Kylo Ren."

Kylo's eyes widen with stock. His heart hurting from her words. He saw her crying into her arms on her front on the couch now. She was crying over a man now gone. Her heart belong to only him and he wasn't that man. This wasn't what he saw? Her crying over a dead man her heart belong to. He loved her the moment they touch hands and connected further in their Force bond, and his heart was breaking over the fact the woman he love. He long for is in love with someone he is no longer. He wasn't Ben Solo the man Rey loved. He was now Kylo Ren the man, the monster Rey hated and it pains him to see her like this. It pains to know her heart wasn't his. He moved away from her and left the apartment. He had to leave. He had to think. He went into his chambers and broke down into tears. His heart breaking. Rey loved one man and he wasn't that man. He wasn't Ben Solo the man Rey loved.


	2. She's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is possible, but I guess this might happen. Not wanting to give anything away and Poe is in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It began to rain. Even the heavens know when to cry. Crying for the lost of something precious in this galaxy.

He held her in his arms. Tears of sorrow falling upon her beautiful face. Their weapons deactivated and on the ground forgotten. He held her close not wanting to let go. Hoping it would bring her back. Back to him. It began to rain. Even the heavens know when to cry. Crying for the lost of something precious in this galaxy. He heard footsteps beside him. Only a few feet away from him was Poe Dameron holding a blaster to him. Kylo Ren was kneeing down holding Rey's lifeless body in his arms.

"You son of a .... A Princess." Poe said trying to curse him. "I can't insult General Organa, but I won't give you mercy. Son or not. Not for you done."

"You're right I don't desire mercy." Kylo agreed stroking Rey's cheek. "All I ever wanted was to prove myself worthy and to love her and to have her love me back."

"If you loved her you wouldn't killed her with your lightsaber." Poe said angrily. "You would have surrendered and stand trail for all the wrongs you have done. Rey would still be alive with her smile and bright personalty."

"I see I wasn't the only one in love with her." Kylo said looking at Poe. "She captured your heart to with her beautiful light."

"You damn right I love her." Poe said tears falling. "But no matter what I did? Making her smile and laugh. Cheering her up on days where she felt blue and alone. With sad eyes and a smile she turn me down because she was in love with you."

Kylo felt the pain and anger coming from Poe. He could feel the joy Rey gave him when she was around. The smile she gave her friends at The Resistance. He saw all those happy memories Poe had with Rey. All the good she did and all the smiles she created. She was really a beautiful ray of light. A hope spreading throughout the galaxy. What a queen she would have made? Dameron lowered his blaster. This took Kylo by surprise.

"Why aren't you shooting me?" he asked. "Blast me until I'm dead! Why?"

"Because it what she would have wanted?" Poe said still crying. "She would want me to spare your life. I may hate you, but she loved you."

"She hated Kylo Ren, but she loved Ben Solo and you're right!" Kylo said with a smile his tears fall upon her. "She would have wanted that. She would have made a wonderful queen, but she never wanted to rule the galaxy. I should've just kill Snoke and return with her, but I chose power over her happiness. Now we're here."

"Yeah, we are!" Poe said wiping his tears away. "Now what?"

"Now we give her a descent burial." Kylo said standing up with Rey in his arms. "A burial worthy of wonderful woman like her."

"Now there's something we can agree on." Poe said.

Both men walked in silence to the Millennium Falcon. Still looking like the piece of junk it always looked, but that was a rouge to fall people. Something Han told his son about his smuggling days. Making the Falcon look like a dirty piece of junk made it so much easier to fool people and smuggle stuff in and out under the noises of the Imperials. Chewbacca stand at the ramp with his bow-caster at the ready for Kylo, but Poe step in and told him to let Kylo on so to give Rey a descent burial. Leia Organa reserve by holo-message Kylo Ren surrendered and would willing give over every piece of information on the First Order to them. Even help destroy it for her. He'll bury her and free the galaxy for her. For his beautiful ray of light. The trail of Ben Solo.

"Ben!" Leia said her voice soft.

"Mother!" Ben replied back.

"I never wanted to see you like this." Leia said holding back tears. "To see you behind a prison cell force-field. I'm sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent you away."

"It wouldn't matter I would have fallen to the dark side whether you sent me away or not." Ben said holding something in his hands. "I was allowed to keep this. Dameron got one to and her friend FN-2 .... Finn he got one. A piece of her beautiful chestnut hair."

"I have a piece of hair of someone I once loved myself." Leia said taking a brown lock. "It was before your father. I was sixteen. Only a girl back then before the Rebellion become part of my life. I was young and in love. He died for what he believe in and I was able to keep his hair."

"What was his name?" Ben asked.

"His name was Kier Domadi and he wanted to be a historian." Leia said moving closer towards the cell. "Boring I know, but he was sweet and kind. Thought of me and Alderaan. He died trying to protect what he believe in and that was protecting Alderaan!" Tears escapes Leia's eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what if he didn't follow me? What if the bombs didn't hit his ship? What if I never fall in love again? And not a day goes by do I think about the day Kier died. He might have been your father, but I never regretted meeting your father and having you. Not one second. She forgave you I know she did Ben and since you surrendered and gave up information on the First Order. You'll get a least sentence."

"I already have a sentence." Ben said kissing the hair. "It is the life sentence of never seeing her smile again. She may have forgave me for everything I've done, but I will have to live the rest of my life knowing I was the one that killed her. I killed her!"

"First step of recovery of a heart break is accepting the deed that is done." Leia said with a warm smile. "Remember she is never truly gone Ben. She'll always be with you always with the Force. She'll be with you."

At those words gave him hope. Hope is always needed in times of lost and times of grieving. Ben Solo was once lost until a bright light kept calling to him and she was his hope. With the Force she would be with him always. In his heart. In his soul and with him because the Force was with him. Rey is now part of the Force and the Force will always be with him. Rey of Jakku will always be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if that made you cry, but please let me know in the comments.


	3. A Hopeful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a special for two people. Rey is happy on the outside, but sad on the inside. Two people she cares about are getting married and she wonders will she and Ben be happy together one day. Doubt in her mind her heart breaking.

It was happy day. A happy day. A wedding day. A day to celebrate among friends and family. There was flowers and food and music playing in the background. Maz happily host the resection for the happy couple. Everyone wearing formal clothing. For years they dated and now married. Finn and Rose were now husband and wife. Finn had taken Rose's name and happily become Finn Tico. They were in love and had fallen in love after being together for three years. Now they were married. Rey smiled at her friends celebrating. She was happy for them. Yet inside sad. As she thought of her and Ben. Being this way. Smiling, laughing and together surrounded by friends and family, but it wasn't them. It wasn't their wedding day. It was Finn and Rose's wedding day. And Rey was happy for them. She even wore a dress for the occasion.

"Hey, buddy." Poe said hugging Finn. "Congratulations and thank you for making me your best man."

"Thanks Poe and come on you were my first friend with the Resistance." Finn said smiling his hair comb back. "Of course I'll make you my best man. Finn Tico has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"It sure does." Poe said agreeing. "Speaking of have you seen Rey. My future wife."

"Not since we greeted everyone into the castle." Rose said looking around. "And I think you should give up on trying to woo Rey. She is clearly not interested."

"Pssh!" Poe snorted. "Trust me when you throw your bouquet she'll catch it I pop the question."

"But you're not dating." Finn said with concern in his voice. "Poe I think you need to move on and accept Rey's heart belong somewhere else."

"Beside I don't see her anywhere." Rose said her scan the room. "Sorry Poe maybe she's gone outside."

Outside she was. Looking out on a balcony of the tallest tower of Maz's castle. She was looking at the forest where they first met. Rey remember that day like it was yesterday. She had a Force-back vision and had ran away into the forest. Stormtroopers coming after everyone they see or attack them. BB-8 had followed her out of fear of her safety. Sweet droid caring about her, but he had to come first not her. She told to go back. Get away from her. He was too impotent not her. Then she heard the crackling sound of the lightsaber of her vision. She fire random shots. Preying it hit. Yet he deflected each shot before he froze and they met. Nothing spark between them yet. However something was pulling them together and the spark was born and still burns, and pains Rey everyday since she last saw him.

"Getting some air Rey?" spoke a gentle voice.

"Maz!" Rey said turning around. "I need to be alone. To think. Ironic for me to want to be alone even to think."

"Three years ago I remember meeting you here with Han, Chewie and Finn." Maz said coming up to stand beside Rey. "It was a sunny day like this when I felt the call of the lightsaber to you. I believe that day someone knew you were and what you were going to be. A beacon of hope and light."

"And without him!" Rey said sadly. "I saw his future. Only a shape of it, but solid like you and I. I just wished he took the path I saw."

"Who said he didn't?" Maz asked. "Funny thing the Force is. It can show you one thing, but never the path for you to follow. Rey, you are more then anything I've seen in this galaxy and I seen my fair share of things. Love being one of them and hope is another."

"Mm, I just wish he was here with me." Rey said rest her chin on her hand leaning on the balcony wall. "I would love to dance with me and hold him close."

"In time dear!" Maz said motherly. "In time! He is feeling the same."

"Maybe?" Rey said looking up into the sky.

It was a clear day. Perfect for Finn and Rose's wedding. Maybe one day she and Ben would be together and there be a clear sky like this for their wedding day. If her vision comes true. She hoped! Stars. Brilliants of them. He wonder which one she was on as he looked out the window of the Finalizer. Kylo took a deep breath to contain his emotions. He missed her. Long for her. He wanted her here standing beside him.

"Leader Ren!" Hux spoke bitterness in his tone. "We have a report from our spies on Takodana. The Resistance is there celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Kylo question as he turned.

"A wedding." Hux answered. "The traitor FN-2187 now known as Finn got married to a woman from Otomok system. A maintenance worker called Rose Tico. Even took her surname. Laughable to think a man takes a woman's family name."

"Other then that what of Rey?" Kylo asked his face blank. "She is there, celebrating with them?"

"She was, but she is still there." Hux answered. "She was seen leaving the party and going upstairs of a tower. Maz Kanata followed her. Report shows the Resistance has started growing back up it's numbers. Trying to build up a army in their foolish fight against the First Order. Your orders Supreme Leader?"

"Siege the castle and send my knights to capture the Jedi, Rey." Kylo said his eyes focus. "I want her unharmed as I will be dealing with her myself. As for the rest and anyone else with the Resistance including Maz Kanata have them killed. Destroy ships in the area if you have to, to stop all escape."

"Of course Supreme Leader." Hux said leaving turning to lieutenants around him. "Orders from Leader Ren. His knights to capture the Jedi known as Rey unharmed. Siege the castle and destroy all ships in the area to prevent escape from the Resistance. Kill anyone associated with the Resistance including Maz Kanata."

Kylo watched as the First Order officers follow his orders and moved towards his seat center of the control room. When he knew he was out of earshot. Kylo spoke to himself under his breath: _Soon Rey you'll be mine. Soon we'll be together._ A hope he keep in his heart. His heart he holds for Rey.


	4. Shall We Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kylo's 32nd birthday and everyone celebrates yet the Supreme Leader isn't in a party mood. It's clear where is mind and heart are at the moment. Rey and Poe are on a mission to get in get the data get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening to at the time was As The World Falls Down by David Bowie from the movie Labyrinth. Here's links to watch and listen for the chapter enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvLnPO9t4Wg
> 
> This Chapter is a bit longer then I thought it was going to be. Had to write lot of details into it.

Her mission was clear get in. Get into the control data bank. Download the information. Then get out without anyone knowing. That was Poe's mission. Rey's was simple. She was to pose as a noble woman invited to grand event and Poe was her plus one. The event was masquerade ball to celebrate the Supreme Leader's birthday. Leia would attend, but it was too heartbreaking for her. First she wouldn't control herself long enough to not hug her son and wishing him a happy birthday blowing their cover. Second she would breakdown in tears seeing him. Third she was getting to old for uncover missions. Not like when she was sixteen stealing top secret information under Empire's nose. No, she was in her late fifties now and her son was turning thirty-two today.

Kylo find this boring. He hated event like this as a boy. Before he was sent off to learn to control his Force abilities. He would attend these events with his parents. For some reason they didn't want to leave him with droids anymore. Whatever the reason? He find each event boring, but Hux insisted to throw him a birthday party. A masquerade ball no least. Well, he got to wear a mask to hide his face. His mask was black with sliver around the helm line and he was wearing a black attire with a sliver belt to match the mask. He sat upon his throne looking down at the people talking to each other. Hux standing beside him wearing his formal wear with a red mask. Gold around the helm.

"Hux, why is there a second seat next to me?" Kylo asked resting his cheek on his fist.

"You'll see." Hux said smiling. "Its a surprise."

Hux's smile worried Kylo. What was Hux planning? He didn't like man he was always sucking up to him which he never did. Not even the day he become Supreme Leader of the First Order. He sat up when saw another officer come up to Hux and whispered something in his ear. Hux nod and told the officer to leave them before clearing his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming to the masquerade ball to celebrate our Supreme Leader's birthday." Hux said holding a arm towards Kylo on his throne. "But tonight is more then celebrating his birthday, but also find him a bride. One of you lucky single young ladies will get to be his future wife."

"What?" Kylo question with confusion. "That's my surprise? I get the other throne now."

"Took you long enough!" Hux said smirking. "Please everyone enjoy the party and the refreshments. Ladies please wait until the Supreme Leader comes to you. Don't crowd him, he doesn't like that."

"I'm not a child Hux." Kylo said getting up from his seat.

"How many times did you destroy control panels on Starkiller Base and the Finalizer?" Hux asked lowing his voice that only Kylo could hear.

"Point taken!" Kylo said narrowing his eyes at the general before taking a deep breath. "Fine let's get this over with if I don't find a life mate tonight I will find her another time not at events. I hate these parties."

"Could've told me that sooner." Hux said as Kylo walked towards the dance floor.

Poe was smiling as he saw Kylo moved towards the crowd of people. Him get a life mate. Hux had to be joking. Well, Poe was glad he was wearing a mask and wearing something he didn't think he'll be wearing. A suit of nobility all fine fabric and Rey was wearing a dress. A dress of all things. She normally wearing leggings and tunics with arm bands. She even wore a cloak with a mouth cover and here she was wearing a long royal blue and sliver dress. Her arms were covered up with long white gloves, but they went with the outfit and the sliver jewels weaved into her up hairstyle. Her matching royal blue mask with sliver on the helm. She was standing by the refreshment table holding a pink sparking wine of some type. She didn't look like she was having fun. Poe walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, there having fun?" Poe asked.

"We're not suppose to be having fun." Rey said taking sip of her drink. "We're on a mission. My job take everyone's minds off you while you sneak off to control data banks."

"I know, but doesn't stop us having a little fun." Poe said puffing up his lips and fluttering his eyes at her. "Come on we never get to hang time."

"We hang out two days ago." Rey said titling her head one hand on her hips.

"That was with Finn, Rose and Connix not just us." Poe pointed out to her. "You know you and me alone hanging."

"Look Poe maybe we should focus on the mission first and then talk about this later like when there's loads of First Order officers about, OK!" Rey said with a smile.

"OK!" Poe sign.

Poe quietly left the hall unnoticed as if leaving to use the rest room. Force help her. Poe was sweet and great guy, but after whatever happen with Ben? She decided to never open her heart to anyone again. Not the way she did to Ben in the hut on Ahch-To through their Force bond connection. She kept that to herself and only told the general. Speaking of her son Rey turn to see three girls giggle as Kylo passed them, but groan as he ignored them. _Sorry you're not his type girls._ Rey thought with a smile as she sip more of her drink. Dancing with him would be nice and it was nice to see him again. _Happy birthday Ben!_ She thought not realizing her thoughts travel to Kylo. She's here! No she can't be and she wished him a happy birthday. He knew it was her because only she called him Ben. Scanning the hall to find her. Rey where are ..... You! There she was wearing a stunning royal blue with sliver belt and helm. A sliver silk cape gently flowing down her back and long white gloves. He knew it was her even with her mask it couldn't cover up her beautiful hazel eyes. He walk up to her and stand before her with his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Kylo asked with a smile.

"I .... Erm!" Rey said but her tongue tied with widen eyes. "Oh .... I!"

"Please!" Kylo said softly as he once did long ago. 

The hall had fallen silent around them. Even Hux stopped talking when he notice the music had stopped. He saw Kylo holding his hand out to a woman in blue. He couldn't believe it a woman caught Ren's eye and it was her. Hux quietly asked the officers to get the music started again, but more slow and romantic. They had to get this mystery woman to fall in love with Ren. Rey's heart was racing as all eyes fell upon her even his lovely dark brown eyes. She put her drink down and slowly this time took his hand. Music began to play as Kylo moved closer to her and place his other hand on his hip. Then the music began. It was soft and slow. It was just them dancing moving towards the center of the hall. Even though others join in with the dancing it felt like it was just them. He held her close to them. Fearing she'll leave him again. She was here. It was clear why she was here. She was on a mission. Without words he talked to her.

Kylo: _Mother sent you?_

Rey: _Ben, please!_

Kylo: _Please what Rey?_

Rey: _She sends her love and wishes a happy birthday._

Kylo: _So that was your mission? For you to send her wishes and not her in person._

Rey: _Don't be bitter Ben. She couldn't she'll be killed on the spot._

Kylo: _So could you?_

Rey: _It's a risk I'm willing to take. To even see you again._

Kylo: _Please stay Rey. I miss you. It is torture for me to not see you. Hold you in my arms. We can rule the galaxy together. That seat is for you. I don't want another seating there. Only you._

Rey: _I can't!_

Kylo: _I won't let you leave. Not again. Please Rey! I love you._

Rey: _I love you Ben and I'm sorry._

At the moment Rey blocked the connection and smoke bombs coming rolling in. Setting off. Fulling the hall with smoke. Women scream and men shout while couching. Rey felt bad and so Force push Kylo from her breaking his grip on her. His widen with stock as Rey disappeared into the smoke. He saw tears in her eyes seeing her regret and pain for pushing him away. He stopped himself and starting running towards her, but he couldn't see anything or Rey anywhere. The smoke was too thick to see anything. He heard screams and yells followed by couching. He couch of few times from thickness of the smoke. Finally it cleared and hall was a mess. She was gone. It was clear the Resistance was to blame for all of this and since they were in his way of her. His ray of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no kiss ...... Yet?


	5. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble sleeping. Kylo is thinking of Rey and he misses her. By the power of the Force their connection is still strong, but still can't control it as the Force works in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene I was hoping for in The Last Jedi, but what you're gonna do? Write it in a fan fiction that's what you're gonna do?

For weeks he had tossed and turn in his sleep. He barely slept most nights. His thoughts have been on her. He had a large bed and it was missing someone. It was missing her. She should be in this bed. Next to him. Why couldn't he admitted his feelings for her? No, he had to offer ruling the galaxy together. A fine queen she would have made and a beautiful wife. Kylo sign as he got out of bed and made his way towards his refresher. Turning on the light and he looked into the mirror. Bags under his eyes. He turn the taps on so to wash his face. Maybe the warm water will help him. After washing his face Kylo return to his bed and he felt something in his bed.

"What the ....?" Kylo said as turn a bedside lamp and then his eyes widen. "How the hell? Rey? Wait, the Force bond of course."

"Mm, too many cookies and milk." Rey grumble in her sleep.

"Too many cookies and milk? What?" Kylo asked confuse. "You're talking in your sleep. That's kinda cute."

Kylo gently touch Rey's sleeping head so not to wake her. He missed her. He carefully stroke her hair. It was long and soft to the touch. Clearly this was the Force doing and he welcome it as he laid down beside her. He smiled at the sleeping sight of her. He remember their encounter when he used the Force to put her to sleep. Before he bridal carry her and awaited for her to awake. He wouldn't interrupt her peaceful dreaming nor invade her mind while she sleep as he wouldn't now. He watch her sleep then as he would watch her now. This somehow helps him with his sleepless nights. He felt calm with her. He felt that way the moment they met.

"I wish you were really here." Kylo said softly.

"Ben!" Rey spoke in her sleep with a smile.

She rolled over and her body was closer to him. Kylo's eyes widen with surprise as she spoke his name. The name he abandon years ago upon the night he burnt down his Uncle's temple out of anger. Out of betrayal from his uncle. Out of hatred. Out of fear. Kylo look at her and when he heard her speak his birth name. It felt right coming from her. He slowly moved towards her and kissed her forehead. He saw her smile at the kiss. He wondered if she was dreaming of him. That made him smile knowing she was thinking of him. It was clear he loved her.

"Sweet dreams Rey." He said falling asleep.

Rey open her eyes. She knew he was there. Stroking to her hair and when he kissed her forehead. She heard him speak softly at her. She even felt him missing her and sorrow she felt when woke to see she was gone and had left him. He may went by Kylo Ren now, but to her he'll always be Ben Solo the man she fell for at the moment they touch hands through the Force. Guessing from his bags under his eyes he hadn't been sleeping well enough from missing her.

"I'm sorry!" Rey said gently stroking his cheek where his scar laid. "I had to help my friends. I wish it could be different. Different for us."

A single tear escape her face. This was hurting her as much it was hurting him. To feel love. To find love. Isn't hard part it having to decide when to let it go. She had to let him go until the time was right and the Force was remembering her to not give up. One day they'll reunite and it was going to different. Different in away it will be a happy ending for both of them. Rey understand now why Leia kept her heart cold? That was before she met Han Solo. War was no place to fall in love. Rey looked at Ben one last time before falling back to sleep. One day the war would be over and they'll be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is a bit shorter then the others, but I wanted to write.


	6. Happy Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day. A wedding day. The groom is nervous and feels regret. Not regret on getting married. Regret his father wasn't here to see him get married. Yet Force knows he is still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one now. Featuring Lando, Kaasha, Chewbacca and Leia and many more people. Leth is Star Wars wording for 'L' to let you all know and small spoiler if you haven't read Last Shot. Good book I recommend it to anyone interested in Star Wars.

Could you believe it? Not many people would believe it. Not even himself as Ben check himself over in the mirror. Hair clean and lightly trim and comb neatly. He had grown some fecal hair, but it was neatly trim for today. He was wearing a regal cream and gold formal royal suit. On the center of his chest was the royal crest of Organa house. A symbol he didn't thought about before, but now he knew why it was impotent. When someone in the royal house marries they wear the crest out of respect to those who couldn't be here. _Dad!_ Ben thought. A knock on door took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Ben called.

"How are you doing?" Leia asked with a smile.

"A little nervous about this and I feel a little regret." Ben said looking in the full length mirror.

"Regret?" Leia question as she walk up to her son. "You don't regret asking Rey to be your wife do you?"

"No! Force no! Just I regret dad's ...... Death!" Ben explained.

"He would be proud of you Ben." Leia said putting a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder. "I know he gave his life to you as he once did along time ago."

"Uncle Lando told me the story." Ben said remembering his encounter with Lando Calrissian. "He told me the story of his and dad's last shot. I was two. Couldn't even pounce my leths yet."

"You were so cute back then and Han loved you the moment I told him, he was going to be a dad." Leia said with a smile. "I know he should be here, but he wouldn't want you feeling this way on your wedding day. Besides he is here. He is in the Force and will always be with you. Always."

Ben smiled at those words and was thankful for his mother. He gave a heart warming hug. Knowing full well she was right. His father was indeed in Force now and he would always be with him as would his grandfather and Uncle Luke. Leia ended the hug as she held back tears. Han's death was hard on her, but her joy seeing her son getting married was far more overwhelming. She adjust his sash on his chest that held the crest of her adoptive family. With a smile on their faces they left the room. Music playing in the back ground as guests come in and seat down for the wedding ceremony. Ben looked around with a smile seeing members of the Resistance and senators that were true to the new Republic, and family members from his grandmother's side and family members from the Organa side that survive the destruction of Alderaan. There was talk amount the guests as Leia walked down with Lando and Kaasha. He smiled at them as they sat down.

The music changed as all guests have now arrived and seated. Three groomsmen and three bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Finn was walking with Rose followed by Finn and Connix to finally two more members of the Resistance. A little girl then walked down throwing flowers everywhere getting 'aw' from the guests. Once everyone were down. The guests stand up as the music changed for the bride. Rey was wearing a long white dress with sliver gems all around and her long dark brown hair was up with braids. A sliver crown in her hair attach with a veil that covered her face and the back of her hair. She hold a bunch of white flowers as her bouquet. Upon her cue of the music. Rey walked down the aisle with Chewie on her arm, walking her down the aisle. Chewie looked like he was about to cry. Being given the honor to give Rey away. Ben's smile widen as his heart beat faster upon seeing Rey looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Was she as nervous as he was?

_Rey: I am Ben! I am nervous! I haven't seen you for two days and now I can feel butterflies in my stomach._

_Ben: So I'm not the one feeling the same way. You are beautiful._

_Rey: Thank you and you look very handsome._

_Ben: The curse of Solo charm looking damn good. Rey: Hahaha! I have to agree._

_Ben: Are you ready to be Rey Solo?_

_Rey: I was born ready to become Rey Solo wife of Ben Solo._

_Ben: I love you._

_Rey: I love you too._

_Ben: I can't wait for our wedding night tonight._

Ben winked at Rey at the moment she got to the altar. Rey blushed at those words. Of course have before and you wouldn't blame them. No one knew it at the time that Rey and Ben were talking to each through their Force bond connection. No one expect maybe Leia who saw Ben winked at Rey and she blushed at him. Ben was as bad as his father and Leia smiled at that as she sat down for the priest to begin the wedding ceremony. Chewie started to whimper as he couldn't hold back tears. He was liked this at Han and Leia's wedding. Crying over his best mate getting married. Now over two people he love like family.

"Chewie buddy come on now." Lando said. "You're gonna make Kaasha cry."

"More like make him cry." Kaasha whispered to Leia.

"We know Lando is a pussy cat you love him." Leia whispered back.

"I know someone got to." Kaasha said with a smile.

Both women giggled at each other. Men can feel emotion too whether their human or Wookiee they all have feelings. The priest began and he spoke for their love, and how he married Han and Leia? And this very moment happen on their wedding day. When Chewbacca cried tears of joy for Han marrying the woman he loved. Now his son was doing the same. Marrying the woman he loved. Vows exchanged and rings given. They were announce as husband and wife. To their kiss as husband and wife.


	7. He Was A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando Calrissian tells Kylo Ren what Han Solo did for his son? He tells him the story of Fyzen Gor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SPOILERS! For the book Star Wars: Last Shot. If you haven't read the book which I recommend as it is a good read.

Kylo Ren had captured them. Rey was taken away to his chambers of course. It was clear Kylo Ren had feelings for her. Feelings he wasn't going to revealed to the First Order. It was clear how he looked at her. As for her friends he had nothing, but hatred for them and for one Lando Calrissian. A former smuggler and general during the Rebellion. It was clear his old rank was still in effect as he was addressed by Rey as General Calrissian. Now old and captured by the First Order. In a cell block with Finn and Poe Dameron.

"I hope you're all comfortable." Kylo said sounding bitter.

"Not really!" Poe said leaning on the bar. "Last time you had me strap to a chair."

"The prison cells on Cantro Bright were more comfortable then this place." Finn said seating back.

"You don't have anything to say Calrissian." Kylo said ignoring Finn and Poe.

"You know you used to call me: Unce Wanwo." Lando said playing with his cane as he sat on his cell branch. "Couldn't pronounce your leths yet. You were only two years old at the time."

Finn and Poe couldn't hold back the snugging from learning Kylo's early childhood. Hard to believe he was once a sweet boy and Lando was one of many people that witness. Kylo ignore their snugging. They were fools as was this old man from the Rebellion. Whether or not he used to call him Unce Wanwo was nothing to him now. He wasn't Ben Solo anymore. He was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Heir to Darth Vader a powerful dark Force wielder like himself.

"That's in the past." Kylo said coldly. "I have no trouble pronouncing my leths anymore. I come here to get what I need answers. Like the location of the Resistance's base. I have search every Rebel base around the galaxy. From Yavin 4 to Hoth and Cloud City."

"Yes, you gave your Aunt Kaasha quite a fright." Lando said remembering when the First Order attacked. "But you know very well your mother wouldn't be foolish enough to go to those places not after the attack on Crate."

"She's sends her love by the way not that you care." Poe said frowning.

"You know I don't think he has a heart." Finn said giving Kylo a dark look.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you two." Kylo snapped turning back to Lando.

"Oh, he has a heart." Lando said looking Kylo straight in his eyes. "I saw how you look at Rey? The same look Han gave your mother. You may have the Force, but deep down you are your father's son."

"I am nothing like him." Kylo shouted. "I am nothing like a piece of scum and dirt that he is. He is weak and no hero."

"Han was a hero and by the Force I know he'll go out of his way for you." Lando shouted back. "And I know for a fact he'll do it again like he did for you along time ago."

Finn and Poe went quiet as saw Lando outburst. They knew had history with the family and personally knew Han, Leia, Luke and Chewie through the briefing they had when getting their orders. However they're was something deep here and Lando had the answered to the question. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the old dark skin man before him. Han Solo never did anything for him and was never a good man. Just got lucky with his mother.

"You're wrong!" Kylo said as turn around to leave.

"He and I went on a mission." Lando spoke his burning the back of Kylo's head. "That mission saved your life when you were two years old. If we didn't go? You and brilliants of innocent lives would be dead." Lando pause for a moment before seating down. "There was this mad man. Wasn't sure what happen to him before he went mad? All me and Han knew when we encountered the man years before joining the Rebellion. We both thought he was just crazy, but turns out we were wrong. He had a plan so bad we had no choice, but to risk our own skins to stop him. Because his plan was to wipe out all organic life forms including children."

"You lie!" Kylo said bitterly.

"Look up Fyzen Gor a Pau'an male." Lando said without hesitation. "He was once a promising medical student until one day something bad happen to him and his friend, and everything for the guy went out of control as we had to keep the mission out of the render. He was going to use a device called: Phylanx Redux Transmitter. The transmitter would have turn every droid into a killing machine. He even gave droids organic limbs after taking them away from unwilling souls. Hell he even created a cult. The Brotherhood of Wire and Bone those people were beyond help."

"Is this cult still around?" Kylo asked.

Lando got his attention now. So Han never told Ben what he did for his son? Guess he didn't want to have his son hero worshiping from his son. Just see him for the man he was. A good man. A real man that fights for the people he loves and cares about, and Han loved his family more then anything. Hell, the man was also scared of becoming a father, but that day he wasn't scared of fatherhood. He was scared of losing his family.

"Couldn't let a cult like that still be around." Lando answered as he went on. "Had to do something about them. We didn't kill them. Again they were beyond help. We reported them to Republic and let them deal with them. Even warn them what they were capable of? Before we sent innocent men and women." Lando pause to take a breath. "Ben, you may reject your family, but they never stopped caring about you. Han went on that mission knowing the risks and his thoughts were on nothing else, but you and Leia and to make sure that psychopath Fyzen Gor not get away. I destroyed the device and he killed Fyzen Gor almost getting killed in the possess. Your father loved you."

"If he care and love me, why did he let mother send me away?" Kylo asked.

Lando had no words nor the answer to Kylo's question. When he got no answer Kylo left the prison block. Shutting the door behind him. Leaving the three men in silence. Lando didn't realize at the time, but his words did hit home for Kylo. Ben Solo was still in there and he was slowly being release from his cell that Kylo Ren locked him in, but you can never lock the true person you are forever. You got to let that person out. Finn and Poe look at each other then back to Lando. They never heard this story before. Sure Lando shared a few stories from his and Han's scamming days and days of the Rebellion, but never stories after the fall of the Empire. This story was heartfelt and raw which made it real and true. That's because it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the book Star Wars: Last Shot here is a link to buy the book
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/1780898649/ref=oh_aui_detailpage_o06_s01?ie=UTF8&psc=1
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/1780898649/ref=oh_aui_detailpage_o06_s01?ie=UTF8&psc=1
> 
> Thanks for the support love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
